


the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, i was tired ok, uhm idrk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall saves your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is fiction, created in my mind therefore it did not happen to the best of my knowledge

You can feel the faint breeze ruffling your hair as you walk to your destination. As you get closer, you begin to look back into your past and wonder if this was how it was destined to be. You can see your spot now. It’s probably around quarter to four in the morning now, but you have no idea, because you’ve left everything that could possibly change your mind at your house. You begin to climb the angle, and look at the few cars passing by. They won’t notice; nobody ever does. You reach the peak, and look out at your new home. It’s dark and rough looking, even better than what you expected.

You climb onto the ledge and turn your back on your new wish; you need a moment to calm your racing heart and frantic mind. _What if it doesn’t work? What if you’re paralyzed and stuck with the same pitying people?_ Your mind asks you before you can shut it up. You take a deep breath and close your eyes, lulling your mind. Exhaling, you prepare for it. You inhale, and step backwards, falling into the dark, rushing water.

But, you don’t fall. A searing pain blossoms in your shoulder from being yanked and your arm from something running over your fresh burns and cuts. You open your eyes and look up, straight into a face you didn’t think you’d ever see in person.

“Niall, what are you doing? Let go of me please!” You beg, tears of frustration beginning to form. _Why can’t I do anything successfully?_ You pull your shoulder back, making your body heavier and trying to make him let go.

“What- stop that! I’m trying to save you!” He screams, attempting to keep his grip on your arm.

‘I don’t want you to! That’s the point of jumping off this bridge! To die!” You spit, anger filling your body. You pull back harder, but his grip only tightens, a look of sheer determination overcoming his concerned and confused expression.

“I’m not letting you go! If you keep pulling and fall, I’m going right after you!” He yells, confusing you.

“You don’t even know me! You have so much to live for! Millions upon millions of girls are going to be depressed you can’t just _do_ things like that!” You screech, but give up fighting.

“I don’t care. There’ll be one less, I’m assuming, fan. Choose wisely. We both die, and lots of girls are ‘heartbroken’ or you can let me save you.” He replies shortly.

“Why can’t you just let me die? Just let me go and pretend you never saw me. I’ll be happy and so will millions of girls. Just, please Niall!” You cry, letting a tear fall out of frustration.

“I can’t just not be affected by this. If I let you go, I’d be committing murder. And as I said, if you go, I go.” He answers crisply. _Just do it another day, or after he leaves._ Your mind whispers to you. You nod, forgetting it was your mind and not another person.

“Fine, whatever, I give up. You win.” You say reluctantly, not wanting to admit defeat even if just for a few minutes.

“Good, now, I’ll need help getting you up. Can you reach the ledge to help pull you up?” He asks, completely unfazed by your sudden mood change. You reach up, and grip it, pulling yourself up, alongside Niall. You get to your midsection then just flop onto the other side of the ledge. You look at the sky, but Niall’s face obscures your view.

“Are you happy now?” You ask sharply while averting your eyes. If you looked into his eyes, you might give your plan away.

“I am.” He says as he grabs your hand and pulls you up into his arms. He cradles you softly into his chest, his arms tight around you. You figure _what the hell; might as well get the best out of my last few minutes_ and snuggle into the embrace. You don’t even realize you’re crying until he pulls away, almost reluctantly you think, and wipes a thumb across your cheek.

“Hey love, don’t cry, it’s alright. Everything’s alright. Shh, don’t worry.” He whispers in your ear while rubbing comforting circles into your lower back. The tears slowly dwindle into nothing and you murmur a small “thank you” before wiping away any leftover tears.

“What’s your name babe?” He asks, trying to make small talk.

“Y/N” You reply, relieved by the distraction. He smiles, and really, it’s a beautiful smile.

“That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He says, raising his hand and stroking your cheek with it. Your face warms, and you can feel the heat coming off it.

A horn goes off a little ways away, signalling someone wanted to go.

“That’s my cue. Do you have your phone?” He asks, starting to rush his words together.

“No, I left it at home so nothing could change my mind.” You reply, really wishing you brought it.

“Why don’t you give me your number so I can check up on you?” You agree, telling him the 10 digits. As he turns to leave, he stops. Oh no, something must’ve shown on your face.

“Do you have a way home?” He inquires, looking at you steadily.

“Erm, yeah. I’m going to walk, like I did to get here.” You lie, hoping he buys it.

“Oh no you’re not; we’ll drive you home.” He says, taking your hand and leading you to the tour bus. Your eyes widen and your heart picks up speed. You can’t meet the other boys, not like this. _Maybe they’re asleep_ one part of your mind says. _Yeah, and we’re from mars_ the other part counters. You reach the door to the bus and Niall knocks before it opens. He leads you up the stairs to face the driver.

“Loren, mate, we need to do a little pit stop.” Niall started, trying to come off as casual as possible.

“What?” The bus driver, Loren, replied tiredly.

“We need to go a mile or two back though...” Niall trailed off, hoping Loren didn’t get angry.

“Why?” He asked, curious as to what could be so important to Niall to have to be late for their arrival in a few hours.

“She needs to get home.” Niall said, motioning towards you. The driver shifted his gaze to you before bringing it back to Niall.

“No way. We’re not being late because you want to take home a girl.” He spoke sternly.

“I guess I’ll just walk her home and walk back completely unguarded…” Niall drawled, knowing he had won by Loren’s facial expression.

“Fine.” He answered, before closing the doors and starting the bus again. Niall walked down the hallway and beckoned you to follow him. He reached the boys before you, effectively shielding you from them. You were grateful, though he probably didn’t know he was doing it.

“So mate, did you vomit? Let out the storm brewing?” someone, presumably Louis asked jokingly.

“Nah mate, saw a girl and the feeling left.” He replied, shifting around on his feet.

“Aw, wittle Niall, did you fall in love on your little trip outside?” Most likely Harry asked, due to the low tone.

“No, just saw her and it went away s’all.” He said, shifting again. Apparently it was enough, because there was a collective gasp from the boys.

“Niall mate, warn us next time you bring a babe onto the bus! We could’ve gotten naked in the time you left.” Zayn said, and your face immediately flushes. You cast your eyes down, nervous about this whole endeavour. Niall turned his body so he was facing you and saw your averted eyes. He moved towards you and breathed into your ear,

“Don’t worry babe. They’re just kidding.” You nodded, and lifted your head to look into his eyes. You lost your breath. In the light of the tour bus, which was a lot brighter than outside, his eyes were the most shocking blue you’ve ever seen.

“Sweetheart, could you come here and tell me where to go? We don’t want to be driving aimlessly here.” Loren yelled from the front of the bus. You walk to him, leaving the boys behind. You get to him and tell him your address and thank him for driving you. You tell him Niall was insisting to drive you, even though you were fine.

“It’s alright honey, we won’t be very late; just a few minutes.” He said kindly, letting you off the hook. You thanked him again, and turned to walk to the back of the bus.

“We’ll be there in a minute or two, just to let you know.” He murmured to you before you left the earshot. The boys’ voices had dropped to hushed whispers when you went to the front. You couldn’t make out what they were saying, but you figured it was them scolding Niall for bringing a girl onto the bus and not Niall telling them how he found you. Harry looked up just as you were in hearing distance and gave a tentative smile to you. You returned it shyly. That didn’t give any indication, but the whispering stopped then, so you hoped it was the scolding option.

You curled your arms around yourself, seeking warmth and comfort. You had worn shorts and a tank top because it was summer and really hot, and you thought nobody would see you so you didn’t have to hide your burns and scars. You tilt your arms away from them, trying to keep it secret like you’ve done since the day you started.

Niall noticed you curling in on yourself, so he got up and brought you a sweater and some sweatpants to cover up. You glance up to his face and hug him tightly. You stepped back immediately, before he could reciprocate the embrace. You pull sweater on carefully, making sure to hide the inside of your arms. Once you’re safe, you pull the pants on and are enveloped in a cozy, homey feeling.

“Thank you. For everything.” You say to Niall, looking over his shoulder. Just as he’s about to say something, Loren calls out that they’re at your house. You turn to the other boys and smile.

“It was nice seeing you all. You all seem like wonderful lads.” You compliment before returning back to Niall.

“Thank you so much for what you did. It means everything to me. Erm, here, I’ll just give you your stuff back…” You laugh before reaching for the waistband of the pants. A hand reaches out and stops you.

“No, keep them. They look better on you then they did on me. I have other sweaters and pants.” He says quickly, avoiding the eyes of the other guys. You reach in for yet another hug and squeeze him like you want to melt into him. He returns it with just as much vigour. You pull back and say one last “thank you” before making your way to the door.

“Don’t forget to text me back!” He yells, and the smile is almost audible in his voice. Just as you’re stepping off the bus, you hear someone say “but mate, that’s your favourite sweater!” followed by a smack. You smile at Loren before trekking to your tree and climbing it to get into your room. You pull yourself onto the roof and go in through your window before turning around and waving at the bus that already started to pull away.

You wander over to your dresser where your phone is to see 15 new messages. One is from an unknown number.

**Unknown: ello, its me hope ths is the rite #! Xx**

You laugh silently, before responding.

**Y/N: Hey, yeah, you’ve got the right number Niall. Xx**

You scroll through the other messages; most of which are from twitter telling you someone tweeted. There’s one that isn’t, and it’s your ‘friend’ saying she was drunk and it was a mistake. She didn’t mean to tell everyone about your past and your arms. _Bull fucking shit._

Niall replied with a **:)** a minute later. You text him saying you’re going to bed and you’ll message him when you’re awake. You put your phone away and change so you’re in just Niall’s clothes and not your jean shorts and tank top as well. You crawl into bed and fall asleep with the soft fabric keeping you warm in your freezing house.

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since the incident and Niall texts you everyday. He follows you on twitter now, so he occasionally drops you a message to brighten your day. To say you’ve grown attached to him and have a crush on him would be an understatement. You’re co-dependent of him, and you’d like to think he’s the same with you. He just finished his last concert in the tour, and he’s heading home. You start to go into a daydream of you two on a date before your phone’s vibrations snap you out. Harry had tweeted Niall.

**@Harry_Styles: @NiallOfficial any plans for the two weeks that we’re off? ;)**

His cryptic tweets have always made you laugh, and this was another. They were probably planning on doing something to the others. Your phone vibrates again. Niall had replied.

**@NiallOfficial: @Harry_Styles mite go see a friend I havnt seen in a while ;)**

You hope that maybe that friend is you, but you know it’s not. He has so many other friends.

 

School starts in three weeks, and you’re nervous because now everyone knows about you. Your mother let you out of school a month early, seeing as you never went anymore anyway. You had gone supplies shopping yesterday and luckily had avoided everyone from your school. You were lying on your bed in a tee and the sweats Niall gave you when you heard a knock on your door. You dragged yourself off the bed and trudged downstairs. You were home alone, a nice treat, but a pain when someone was at the door. You opened the door, expecting a Jehovah’s Witness or something, but it was the person you missed more than anything. Niall was on your doorstep with a bouquet of your favourite flowers.

“Oh my god! You’re here, wow, come in, please, come in.” You blurted out, shocked. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. You caught him in a bone crushing hug and snuggled into his chest like that night so many weeks ago. You take a deep breath in through your nose and your senses are so completely overwhelmed by _Niall_. His arms encircled you, pulling you impossibly closer to him. You close your eyes and smile because he’s _here_ with _you_. You pull back after a minute, before looking him over properly.

“Your hair’s longer.” You observe. His biceps are more impressive than before as well. God, he’s so attractive. More so than in the pictures you see everywhere.

“So’s yours.” He offers, reaching to play with a few strands. You smile, pleased that he noticed. You lead him into the kitchen, grabbing a vase and filling it with water for the flowers.

“They’re beautiful, thank you.” You say, mesmerized. He shrugs, looking as if he wants to say something but doesn’t. You stand in the room staring at each other, not wanting to break the comfortable silence.

“Do you want something to drink? You’re looking a little parched there…” You trail off, motioning to the fridge.

“Yeah, water’s great thanks.” He replies, sitting down at the table. You grab the glass and fill it with ice water and bring it over, sitting across from him. He takes the glass and downs it in one go. Your eyebrows raise and he gives a nervous smile.

“Go on, spit it out. It can’t be that bad.” You try to encourage him, before getting up to refill the glass. Before you make it two steps, he grabs your wrist.

“I want to talk to you about something.” He answers your questioning look before you can get a word out. You sit down again, smiling at him to continue.

“Okay, I’m gonna go straight to the point; do you want to go on a date with me?” He gushes. His face immediately flushes as he waits for you to respond. Your eyes bug out of your head. You never expected him to want that. His expression starts to go sad, and you hastily answer before he can be really hurt.

“Yes, yes, a million times yes! I didn’t think you were interested in me!” You reply excitedly. Before he can reply, there’s a series of knocks on your door again. You look to Niall but he’s just as confused as you. You get up and go to the door, opening it to see four boys with big grins on their faces.

“Well? Are you going to let us in or are you going to let us get devoured by fans?” Harry greets cheekily. You open the door wider and they bustle in, before you close the door, shocked that they showed up.

“Not to be rude, but, uh, what are you doing here?” You inquire tentatively. They all throw you a calm smile, before zipping their lips and going into the kitchen. You can hear murmurs but you give up on deciphering them. You waltz into the kitchen to see them all crowded around the table.

“Did she say yes?” Louis digs, making Niall flush again.

“Yeah, she did.” You laugh before Niall can. The boys let out a chorus of “aws” before you grab them all glasses of water.

“Welcome to the family, Y/N.” Liam grins.

 

You and Niall have been dating for two months now, but you’ve kept it out of the public eye. You’re not ready for the backlash you’re going to get from the fans. The boys are on tour and they’re coming to your city again. When they arrive, Niall goes straight to your house. You’re waiting for him already and you open the door for him to come in. The second the door closes, you pounce on him and kiss him with everything you’ve got.

Your lips mould together perfectly, like they were made to be touching so passionately. He bites your lower lip lightly, asking for permission. You grant it quickly, opening your mouth a bit wider. His tongue delves into your mouth, dancing with yours until you’re both breathless. You pull apart and try to even your breathing while you hug him tightly.

“I missed you.” You mumble into his chest. He grabs your chin and tilts your head up, meeting your eyes.

“I missed you too, babe.” He says honestly. When you step back, he notices what you’re wearing.

“You look so good, it’s like you were destined to wear my clothes.” He winks. You flush, because you love to wear the sweater and pants so much because they remind you of how he saved your life and changed it so drastically. You haven’t harmed since that night, and the days you’re tempted, Niall calls and texts when he can to help you pull through.

“I’m ready. We can come out.” You confess, startled at yourself.

“What? Are you sure babe? You really want that?” He asks, surprised, yet happy. You think about it. _If he can save your life and make you this happy, the least you can do is show the world how much you love him_.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” You smile at him.

He grins wolfishly before leaning down to kiss you again.

 

You’re at your city’s concert, front row (courtesy of the boys), and they just finished their last song of the night. You’re screaming with the rest of the fans, so you miss the look Louis sends you.

“Our boy Niall here has a special announcement!” He yells, and the stadium erupts into ear-splitting screams. Niall walks up to center stage while the other fall back. You’re just a little off center stage, and you see Niall motion to the security to get ready. For what, you have no idea.

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” He questions, and answered with thousands of shrieks from girls. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys for a while, but I’ve been planning on the right time! There’s this girl- and she’s really great. She’s funny, gorgeous, kind, and honestly, she’s my best friend. We’ve known each other for a while now, and she’s here tonight actually.” He grins at you, and you toss a nervous smile back.

“I’m in love with her. Do you guys want to meet her?” He yells with an outrageous smile. There are lots of tears around you, but there’s screams of “yes” being thrown around the stadium. Niall nods to the big security guy and the guy begins to walk to you. The girls beside you stare at you open mouthed with tears in their eyes. Your eyes are the size of saucers and everything is kind of a daze. _Did he just say he’s in love with me?_ Your mind races, trying to make sense of it all.

The security guard reaches you and carries you to the stage, lifting you onto it. Your entire body is shaking as you walk over to Niall. He’s smiling like he just won the lottery. The boys are all grinning at your expression. You make it to Niall and wrap him in an embrace. He grips back, just as tight.

Niall?” You begin.

“Yeah?” He breathes.

“I’m in love with you too.” He kisses you on stage and the crowd goes nuts.

 

You go on twitter and your followers have blown up and ‘ **Niall and Y/N** ’ is trending world wide. You quickly scan your mentions and most are positive, besides the few negatives. It couldn’t have gone any better. There were pictures of your kiss everywhere and people from your school were texting you asking to hangout. You ignored them all, because just that morning they were treating you like shit.

You laugh at Harry’s tweet.

**@Harry_Styles: fun night… kissstagram?**

You decide to tweet him back.

**@Your_Twitter: haha very funny Harry! Just remember I have that picture from that time you thought nobody was paying attention…**

Your mentions blow up all over again, calling you sassy and saying you’re perfect for Niall.

You smile before sending a quick ‘ _going to bed, see you tomorrow boo. love you xx’_ to Niall. You put your phone on the night table and snuggle into bed, closing your eyes and fall asleep smiling.


End file.
